1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat maneuvering control method for a boat and a boat maneuvering control system for a boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A boat maneuvering control method for a boat is known in general. Such a boat maneuvering control method for a boat is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-247102.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-247102 discloses a fixed point position holding method for a boat (a boat maneuvering control method for a boat) including performing bow priority control of controlling a bow orientation to a target orientation and reposition control of controlling movement in forward and backward directions or right and left directions.
Although in the fixed point position holding method for a boat described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-247102, the bow priority control (orientation control) is performed, the orientation of the boat is deviated due to external factors such as waves, tides, and wind, and deviation of the orientation of the boat differs from one external factor to another. In this case, although not clearly described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-247102, it may be difficult for the bow orientation to converge on the target orientation when the bow priority control is performed only according to a difference between the target orientation and the bow orientation, for example. Thus, it is difficult to perform stable orientation control.